


Dinner Date

by silvallyyy



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: M/M, Pokemon, Post-Game, Slow Burn, aro/ace moon, everyone forgets to say no homo, gladion is hella gay, hau is oblivious, i have no idea how to write humans so bear with me, nebby changes forms depending on the time of day, pure fluff, she's the ultimate wingman tho, some minor angst, sun flirts with everyone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-06 21:53:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19071412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silvallyyy/pseuds/silvallyyy
Summary: Hau wants to bring everyone out to a dinner at your local Malsalada shop.Gladion just wants Sun to stop teasing him.Moon and Lillie have no idea what to do.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> first book that isn't a one-shot! i'm actually going to try to flesh out the characters more in this one so....wish me luck!

 

Gladion groaned, flailing around until he could grab his phone and turn the alarm off. 

"Why, exactly, do I have to wake up at 8:00?" he mused, pulling his hoodie on over his tank he slept in. As he was pulling up his capris, the memory finally registered in his brain. 

 

_Last night, 10:00 P.M._

 

_Gladion watched his phone in amusement, currently watching a group text with him, his sister, and his....acquaintances. No, Gladion still would not admit defeat and call them his friends, but that didn't mean it wasn't true._

**_10:00 \ Hau: so uh_ **

**_10:00 \ Hau: pals_ **

**_10:01 \ Hau: you wanna come with me to the malsalada shop back in hau'oli_ **

_Gladion groaned internally at the spelling. Where on earth was the punctuation, the capitols?  And what about commas? Those three texts alone could've been one message.  What in the name of Arceu-_

_Wait._

_Did this classify as-_

**_10:02 \ Sun: So ya wanna take us all out on a date?_ **

**_10:02 \Sun: Well damn, Hau. why didn't you just ask ;)_ **

_Gladion's normally cold, only slightly cream colored face instantly lit up in a light shade of red. Oh dear lord. And everyone but him was typing? He had to step in for once._

**_10:03 \Moon: Wow, thought you knew me better than that, Malsalada Man._ **

**_10:03 \Lillie: I'm lesbian????_ **

**_10:03 \Sun: I thought you were alolan @nebby's mom_ **

**_10:03 \Gladion: Hau._ Why _._**

_Gladion's face felt physically painful over how much it burned._

**_10:04 \ Hau: oh my goddddd_ **

**_10:04 \ Hau: guys no_ **

**_10:05 \ Hau: i just want to go hang out with y'all_ **

**_10:05 \ Hau: just meet up at 8 am, okay?_ **

_Gladion didn't care at that point, turning his phone off, plugging it in, and rolling over._

 

Present

 

Apparently, he  _did_ care, because he was already 2 steps out the door, putting his Silvally on a leash and walking out of Sun and Moon's mother's house- which he had moved in to. Yeah, apparently trying to live in the wild on your own as a 14 year old....wasn't his best idea. He was secretly extremely grateful for their hospitality, though he'd only admit it if he was being held hostage by his mother again. 

Which would, hopefully, never happen, since she was currently in a medically induced coma in a hospital somewhere in Kanto.

Speaking of, Hau and Lillie were supposed to dock soon. Gladion checked the time. 7:15. 45 minutes from now, maybe sooner knowing the energetic duo. 

"Sun, you coming?" Gladion yelled. Moon had slipped out a few moments before he did, and was currently trying to ride Silvally like she rode Stoutland. 

"You bet I am!" he yelled back, adding a fake moan on to it. After that display, he jogged out, releasing Nebby from her masterball. The sun shimmered on her silver mane, causing the red-gold jewels to shimmer. 

Gladion sighed. _That one_ had absolutely no common decency. At least he was a good listener, and pseudo-parent at that, he noted as he watched Sun stroke the large feline and hop on to her shoulders. 

Likely taking advantage of her Solgaleo form, knowing she would be back to her normal Lunala phase once the sun set. 

But that wasn't for another 10 hours. Hopefully.

"Onward, edgelord!" Moon called, beckoning the group forward. Gladion looked over to Sun, placing a hand on his leg anxiously.

"Can I.... ride with you two?"

Sun snorted. "God, you're a dork. Get up here," he said, pulling the tall boy onto the lion and taking off. 

 

 

 


	2. The Big Event

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Su/Mo gang finally gets down to business.
> 
> ! TW FOR ANXIETY/ PANIC ATTACKS !

After a solid 10 minutes of traveling, they finally stopped down by the shop in Hau'oli, Sun leaping off of Nebby and Gladion soon to follow. Moon came in a few moments later. It probably wasn't a smart idea to try and outrun the literal god of the sun and moon on a man-made Pokemon turned house pet. But even if that was the case, neither would give the impression that they meant that. 

Gladion had raised Silvally well. Better than Moon, anyways, with her taking care of her own. What was its nickname? Silver? _At least I had the decency to switch out the memory cards_ , he thought to himself smugly. 

"Alright , now where the hell are the Kanto kids?" Sun asked. That boy had a nickname for _everything_ and _everyone_. Gladion had no idea how he kept up with that many names, but that was mainly due to his minor social anxiety. He'd claim antisocial, but his prescriptions said otherwise. Gladion shook off the intrusive thought and went over to scratch his Silvally's fuzzy chin. Moon tossed herself off of it and released one of her Pokemon. A Porygon-Z, by the looks of it. _When did she get that?_

Almost as if on cue, a small ship docked on to the beach. Gladion attempted to hide his excitement over seeing his sister (and Hau) again, but Sun and Moon didn't even go for that. 

"What's up, pals?" Hau said, almost immediately getting flung onto the sand in a bone-crushing hug from Sun.

"Best friend!" Sun barked out, grabbing Hau by the legs and standing them both up swiftly. As far as Gladion knew, Sun and Moon were the only two with enough upper arm strength to pick Hau up. Not that he was chubby in the slightest, he just had a lot of.....muscle...mass... _Stop staring at his arms, dammit, Gladion!_

Lillie and Moon had a significantly less painful embrace on the stairs to the city. Gladion calmly walked over to the four, careful no to show _too_ much emotion.  

But that failed instantly as his sister walked over, apparently still in her "Z-Move form". 

"Is it alright to hug you?" she asked quietly. Gladion's response was a small embrace. Lillie seemed a bit shocked at the physical contact from him, but didn't complain as she hugged back for a few moments. 

"Hey, Glad!" Hau yipped, catching both of their attentions. Oh, Arceus, he's running- oh, shit-

"Missed you, bud!" he chirped, pulling Gladion close in a hug that practically broke his spine. It also lifted him completely off the ground, which not only made him realize how utterly skinny he was, how strong Hau was, and his face to flush at the proximity. 

"Hau! Off!" he grumbled, trying to push out of the hug. Luckily for him, Hau wasn't deaf, and set him down on to the asphalt of the road. 

"Yeah, uh, guys? Can we go eat now or are y'all just gonna be gay all day?" Sun called, currently lifting Lillie on to Nebby's great, wide shoulders. Gladion somehow forgot to filter out his blushing, because once again he was a bright red, flustered mess. Sun _knew_ he liked Hau, _and_  Sun knew he was gay! That asshole!

"Shut up, Sun!" Gladion snapped, starting to walk at a slightly fast pace. He gripped Silvally's leash in his hand, leading the feathered, gryphon-esque dog behind him. Apparently, it didn't like the current pace, and nosed Gladion's legs, causing him to jump off the ground slightly, and allowing Silvally to put the tall boy on its back.

Sneaky little thing.

Gladion couldn't complain over not having using his legs on a fairly long path, though. 

 

* * *

 

 

They finally reached it after a good 4 minute walk. 

Gladion hopped off his mischievous buddy's back, tying its leash on to a pole. He knew if there was any real threat that the leash wouldn't hold, but Silvally was a loyal Pokemon. It would stay for its trainer friend. 

Sun edged closer to Gladion. "You ever wanna go home, let me know, alright?" he offered. It was a rare moment of clarity in his endless teasing and brash personality. It was nice.

"Will do," Gladion whispered back. "Don't do anything stupid with my sister, though," he growled.

Sun huffed. "Didn't plan on it, though now that you say it I might just set her up with my own."

Gladion snarled. " _Sun_."

His only reply was a laugh as Sun ran into the door. Gladion knew that Moon wasn't looking for a relationship at the moment, but that didn't stop his protective instincts. 

"You better go in," Moon chuckled, carrying her Porygon in her arms. The ditzy robot Pokemon's hypnotic pupils dilated upon the eye contact from Gladion, and he looked away swiftly. 

"Alright. Let's hope this isn't an actual date." he replied. 

Moon nodded, and they both walked in. Sun displayed some form of niceness as he had already reserved them a table. Since Moon was known as a collector of items, as well as Pokemon, she had sold some rare items and had been paid a whole lot for it in the process. Her bank currently stood at 90,000, if Gladion had to guess. So it was a surprise to no one that she had paid for their meals. 

Saved Hau the trouble, anyway. The look of surprise on his face as Moon pulled out the exact amount (Around 2,000) was well worth the cost in her opinion. 

"Alright guys, a few words before we eat?" Hau asked, signifying that he was about to make a speech. 

Anything to put off eating the sweet, powdered, crispy treat in his hands. Like Gladion'd ever admit he liked them, just like he wouldn't admit he liked a certain-  _Dammit, stop it brain!_

"I'd just like to thank you all for coming out here tonight. I miss you guys, and I hope we can hang out more since we're home for the summer!"

Sun and Moon cheered at that. Apparently, seeing their best buds was the best thing about this summer. Gladion cracked a small smile, the only indication he enjoyed it a whole lot too.

"Alright, now dig in!" Hau yipped, his loud, disruptive voice rippling through the building as he chomped in to the breaded snack. As Gladion took a small bite out of it, he noticed the bright pink, sugary filling had splattered down Hau's cheeks and chin. 

 _I bet I could make another thing splatter down his-Oh for the love of Arceus! Stop that, no!_ Gladion thought to himself, averting his gaze and taking another bite to calm down his slowly warming cheeks. 

Sun noticed this, scooting over to him. "Thinking 'bout a certain someone, bud?" he whispered, teasing ever-so-clear in his voice.  Gladion didn't respond, only took a sharp bite out of his snack. Sun, being able to read his friend like an open book after living with him for five or so months, snickered at the response.

Looks like he just gave his answer away.

Damn it, Sun.

"So, Hau," Sun asked from across the table. The boy looked up from his snack, tongue darting out and licking the icing off his face. Well, the icing he could reach. 

"Yeah, man?" Hau replied, looking at him curiously. Shoot- Gladion was paying too much attention to him again. He averted his eyes back to his snack and finished it up. 

"You get any ass in Kanto?"

Not only did Hau choke on his pastry, but Gladion burst out laughing. He slapped a hand over his mouth, shoulders shaking in an attempt to conceal his laughter. Lillie groaned at the dirty comment, and Moon snickered slightly. 

"Wh-Wha! Sun! No, of course not!" Hau yelped, flustered enough to where Gladion could see his cheeks darken. Beneath that, he was happy that nobody had touched his precious Ha-

_Where the shit did that thought come from?!_

"Well, I'm not one to tell who it is, but," Sun said to Hau, keeping his voice low in order to divert attention. "I know a certain someone who would _love_ to get _your_ ass," Sun rumbled, his voice sounding much like one of Nebby's purrs . 

Gladion turned around, looking at the door. Not only because he desperately wanted to bail, but also because his face was turning an ungodly shade of dark red. 

"Who?!" Hau demanded, tone coming off as excited rather than angry. 

 _Don't tell him don't tell him don't tell him_ -

"Like I said, Hau, if h- _they_ want to make themselves known, they'll do so."

If it wouldn't have made him look suspicious, Gladion would have sighed in relief. 

"But I will give you a hint. They're in this shop."

Nononono- they were the only people in the shop-

"Is it you, best bud?" Hau yipped curiously.

"No, guess again."

"Mmm....Moon?" 

"No can do, malsalada man."

"L.....illie?"

"Do I look straight to you?"

"The receptionist?"

Sun laughed. "Dude! They're, like, 20, and you're 15."

"Gladion?"

Gladion felt his hopes of escape sink.

"I uh- I have to go."

With that, he bolted out of the door. He exhaled sharply, breathing becoming ragged. Shit, not an anxiety attack, not right now-

Silvally tore their leash and picked the boy up by his hood. It tossed him on its shoulders, and took the initiative to run back home. 

Gladion buried his face into his partner's feathered neck, clinging to it like a child. He growled at himself. He was 17, he should've taken his medicine, he should have-

Silvally let out its sharp chirping cry, clawing at the door. Sun and Moon's mother opened the door for the large Pokemon and its rider. It ran up the stairs to the room the three of them shared, six counting Silvally, Silver, and Nebby. Those three refused to stay in their balls, and if Gladion was being honest, he was glad for the warm, living blankets. 

Speaking of Silver, Moon's Silvally clambered close to him, its bright blue feathers shimmering. A sign of anger or concern, with it currently being the latter if he was reading its expression right. 

Damn it Moon, you can communicate with it. Why weren't you here right now. 

Oh yeah, because he left them, didn't he? God, he was patheti-

His self deprecation was interrupted by the two Silvally, only ones of their kind, nuzzling into the back of his face and his stomach. His own seemed to purr in an attempt to calm him, and as a sign of enjoyment of the proximity. Silver's dragon memory caused its body to warm up, and the heat felt admittedly pleasant on his neck.

He didn't even realize it, but apparently he had been crying during his little attack. His Silvally, being the sweetheart it was, licked at the boy's face. Gladion let out a soft giggle at the contact, the lack of other humans in the room giving him room to be himself. 

As soon as he thought this, he heard a knock on the door. 

"Hey, man, it's Sun. Can me an' Nebs' come in?"

Gladion rose to get the door, and let him in. Moon was there too.

"Yeah, uh... sorry about earlier," Gladion murmured, sitting back down in his spot.

"It's fine," Sun said, his voice lacking his normal teasing tone. "Sorry about exposing you, by the way."

Gladion chuckled at the vocabulary. "I don't know if I'll have enough courage to face him again, at least not today."

Sun nodded in understanding, sitting down next to him. Nebby let out a loud purr, before shimmering back in to her Lunala form. The big, bat-like baby wrapped around them. Normally being surrounded like this would give Gladion anxiety but for some reason this felt calming. Maybe it was the brother-like bond him and Sun had.

"I brought the rest of our friends back for tonight, but we're gonna be downstairs. You know where we are if you need us," Moon said, closing the door and walking away. 

Oh.

Gladion groaned and shoved his face in to Nebby's mane. Sun laughed at this and reclined on Silver and Silvally, much to their confusion.


	3. The Great Sleep-Over Fiasco

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hau and Lillie spend the night with the Su/Mo siblings and Gladion.

It had been a few hours since Moon had brought the other kids home, and Gladion still hadn't left the room. He had an itch that Sun wanted to leave too, but luckily for him he stayed back for moral support.

"We gotta go down there sometime, edgy-ass."

"No," Gladion retaliated childishly, currently combing his cold fingers through his Silvally's head feathers in an attempt to straighten them out. Because it couldn't reach up that high, Gladion was required to comb it every week or so. It only took 3 minutes on average, but he was purposefully dragging it out so he wouldn't have to go. 

"Yes," Sun grumbled. This was the third time they had done this in the past fifteen minutes. 

"No."

Sun sighed, grabbing Nebby's wing-claw-finger-things. Gladion didn't know what they were called, so he just went with that. 

"I am going to walk out of this door with Nebs' right now if you don't get up and go downstairs with me. Seriously. Even if it's only for a box of snacks, you gotta come with."

Gladion, used to being on his own, shook his head. "M' staying."

Sun groaned, and being a man of his word, lead the large bat in to the hallway. Since he forgot to close the door, Gladion heard the others cheer at the appearance of their favorite legendary. 

Who could blame them, though? Their friend Sun was _literally_ the parent of the _god of the sun and the moon_. Gladion chuckled despite this, though. 

"Alright....maybe I'll go down there, Silv."

His buddy chirped happily at this, and gave his long, blonde bangs a slurp. 

"Ew!" he squalled, laughing anyways. "Okay, okay. Let's go and hope this doesn't go.... badly."

Gladion took a deep breath, and walked out the door quietly. He crept down the stairs, careful to not draw attention to himself-

"Gladi!" Hau mewled, sitting backwards on the couch in order to face him.

Or so he thought. _Damn! Wait, no no no, calm. You can handle this._

"Hau," he replied, trying to smoothen out his voice. A flustered crack would most _certainly_ not help his case right now.

Arceus seemed to be on his side, because luckily for him, he didn't crack. That's a good sign.

"What'cha doing all the way over there, pal? Come over here!"

Despite himself, Gladion began to walk over to the shorter boy. _Don't mess this up._

"What do you need, Hau?" he replied, standing to where he was facing Hau, but not directly in front of him.

"Don't be such a stick in the mud! Come play Mario Kart with us!" 

Gladion huffed. _What a nerd_. "No thanks."

His response was a rather forceful tug on the arm, which sent him toppling over the couch and upside down in the seat beside Hau. 

"Please?" he begged, giving Gladion puppy eyes.

He felt his heart quite positively melt into a puddle, at least when it wasn't trying to escape his chest. _Goddamn it._

"Fine! I'll play." Cheers echoed from the previously silent, focused group.

Hau squealed happily, passing a spare controller over to Gladion. "We're on Rainbow Road right now, so if you need help just ask, okay?"

Gladion was sure he was going to die right then and there if Hau _ever_ made that noise ever again. "A'ight, I guess."

 

A few moments later, and quite a few blue shells later, Gladion had finally made it up to third place. And he only fell off 3 times! _This is an improvement from last time._

Sun leaned over from where he was sitting on a beanbag. "Showing off for your husband?" he teased, causing Gladion's face to heat up and also causing him to slip on a banana peel. Back to fifth place.

"I hate you," he grumbled, voice cracking slightly. 

"Love you too, bro."

Just for that, Gladion chucked a blue shell up at Sun, who was in first. 

Second place, baby. All he had to do now was pass Hau and he'd be first.

 _Wait, wait, think about this, Gladion._   _You might win, but you're twice as likely to get a blue shell lobbed at you._

_I think I'll let him stay in first for now._

Just as he finished his internal monologue, a bright blue tortoise shell zipped past him and crashed into Hau's character. 

"Eat my ass, Yoshi!" Moon yelled, passing Gladion into first. 

"Don't diss my main!" Hau yowled, making a swift recovery and rolling up beside Gladion. 

"Hey, Bowser, can you do me a favor?" Hau quietly whined to Gladion, causing his heart rate to pick up yet again. _Mind out of the gutter, Gladi! Do_ not  _think about..._

"Hm?"

"Can you get Toad over there," Hau murmured, glaring playfully over at Moon, "out of first?"

"Only if you promise not to chuck a blue shell at me."

"I promise! I promise on Dialga!" Hau said a bit loudly, causing Sun to give them a curious, suggestive glance. _Shut up_.

While he wasn't paying attention, Hau had scooted over to where his head was practically laying on Gladion's lap. It was a bit late for Gladion to move, so he just prayed to Arceus to not get a....to not pop a rock, so to speak. 

Gladion focused on the game again, and threw a green shell to Toad. 

"What the f- FRICK Gladion?!" Moon cried, careful not to say the "outlawed word" in front of the "warden." (Hau.)

"Bite me," Gladion playfully snapped, flashing his sharply pointed teeth. 

"No you!" Moon snapped right back, baring her own (significantly less sharp) fangs. 

"That shit kinky!" Sun hollered, causing Lilie to snort slightly as she accidentally drove off the road. 

"Damn it!"

"Shut the hell up Sun, I saw your secret BDSM collection on Twitter!" Moon yelled right back.

" _You_ shut up, Moon! I know who you wanted to kiss on the lips back in fifth grade!" Sun snapped, staring pointedly at Lillie. Her pale features reddened at the realization. After that, Sun went back to concentrating on the road.

"That ain't shit!" She called back, her normally darkly tanned features reddening.

Hau glanced worriedly at Gladion. "Are they...okay?"

Gladion snorted. "Yeah. You get used to it after a while."

He unconsciously reached a hand down and began running his fingers through Hau's thick, dark green hair. After an accidentally hard tug on one of the strands, Hau groaned quietly. Gladion instantly went red, realized what his hand was doing, and raised it back in to its signature position. 

"Sorry," he whispered. 

" _More_ ," Hau begged quietly. Gladion's face somehow got even redder, he could _actually feel_ how completely on fire his ears were.

"U-uh..." he stuttered, uncharacteristic of himself. His mouth felt so dry, too dry. "Okay, just don't make..... _that noise_."

"I promise," he mewed sleepily, closing his eyes and eventually falling asleep on Gladion's lap.

Sun snorted at the flustered blonde. 

"Don't start," Gladion huffed, picking the smaller boy up.

"Y'all two going to bed already? It's only 10, that's early for your owl-looking ass."

"Yeah."

Sun gave them a nod, and watched Moon and Lillie take over their spots. With that done, Gladion, quietly walked up the stairs. As he approached the door, he realized Hau's Raichu was following them. He jerked his head upwards, a silent beckon for the rodent to keep following if it wanted. Its cheeks sparked happily, and it continued its quiet pursuit.

As he entered the room, Silver and his Silvally started to give a harmonious, happy cry, but Gladion shushed them quietly. They still ran up and licked at him, causing him to giggle. He handed them each a pokebean, and, still holding Hau, sat down between them. He knew he could use the bed, but he still preferred to rest with his buddy. Silvally curled around him, as did Silver, and he eventually dozed off like that.

What could he say? It was comfortable.


	4. Wake-Up Call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gladion and the gang have an odd morning.

Gladion hazily blinked open his eyes, feeling a curiously warm shape in his arms. Silvally, probably. His head was reminding him to take his medicine soon, and he yawned lazily at this. _I'll do it later_. 

As Gladion was spacing out ever so slightly, he pet the shape in his arms, still not bothering to look down. After all, why would he need to look down? He knew exactly where his buddy loved to be scratched.

....That was, until he reached down and felt a chin that most certainly wasn't Silvally's. Gladion's eyes regained focus immediately and he looked down. 

_Oh my Arceus_. The shape in his arms, he found out, was his best friend and his crush- Hau himself.

_Shit! How the hell did_ this _happen_?! His mind yelled, feeling his face burn up. 

_Don't look down, you idiot! Oh my- You're looking down. Just don't- You're staring at him now. Oh my Arceus_.

Gladion swallowed hard at the sight before him. Hau appeared to be smiling like a Litten in his arms, drooling a bit. Normally, Gladion would see it as unsightly, but....something about Hau....

_Damn it!_ This boy was physically destroying Gladion's moral compass. But for some reason... he didn't seem to mind? He'd have to think about this later.

Gladion looked up to find Sun gazing at the two, barely containing his laughter. Gladion bared his teeth in embarrassment, but also in a way to tell Sun to shut up without waking Hau up.

Which is what he thought until Hau shifted in his sleep and nuzzled into Gladion's chest. His face flushed even more and his chest tightened in a... not entirely unpleasant way, but it was enough to make his heart race. Sun let out a snort and clamped his hand over his nose as well. He could have been mistaken for having a seizure with the way he was shaking from contained laughter.

'Kiss him,' Sun mouthed. Even without a voice, he still managed to pull off a teasing look. Gladion fell for this taunt and his face erupted into flames. 

_He- He won't remember it, right?_

_What are you thinking?!_ he scolded himself.

Unconsciously, he moved his face closer to Hau's. It wasn't until he was practically touching noses with the other boy that he realized what he was doing.

He gave Sun a flustered, anxious look. 

'Do it!' Sun mouthed. Moon had yet to wake up. Damn, and right when her wise-ass was needed.

Gladion took a deep breath, leaned in....

and kissed Hau on the lips. In the process, he also bumped his nose pretty hard against Hau's. 

Gladion moved his head away as fast as he could. When he realized that Hau was waking up, Gladion knew that it probably was a good idea to move.

"Mmh? Gladi? Did something touch my face?" Hau mumbled sleepily.

Gladion, still blushing like a madman, shook his head no.

"Liarrrr," Hau trailed, sitting up in Gladion's lap. 

"You can ask Sun," he said quietly. His voice tried to betray him by cracking, but Hau glanced over at the dark-haired boy, who was currently playing with his hat. 

"Is true," he said, thwacking Moon on the head with said hat.

"Ow, you bitch!" She yowled. "Alright, I'm up."

Lillie poked her head out from under the blankets she had set out on the floor. "What....in the name of Tapu is happening?"

"Gladi over here finally got some ass," Sun said nonchalantly. 

"Wha- Who?!" Hau asked, bouncing up and down excitedly. Gladion's face was beet red, and honestly his brain and heart seemed to simultaneously stop at that moment. So much so that he didn't really realize that his body had done some.... _things_ from Hau's movements. 

He might've heard wrong, but underneath Hau's confused, but excited tone.....he thought he might've heard a trace of jealousy?

No way.

"I-uh-um..."

Hau got right in his face, eyes glimmering in wonder. Gladion was sure he was about to die right then and there.

"Bro, give the edgelord some space," Sun said. _Causing the disaster, then saving me a bit. Classic Sun._

"No!" Hau mewled. "Tell me tell me tell me!"

Gladion took a deep breath, looked Hau in the eyes for a second, and smashed his lips against the shorter boy's. Hau stilled his movements, and Gladion pulled back quickly. 

"Uh...I'm gonna go..."

Gladion jumped to his feet and charged out of the house like a Tauros. There he goes again, running from his problems.

God, when was he ever gonna stop doing this?

There was no turning back now.

With that in mind, he still decided to go on a walk down to Ten Karot Hill. Since he apparently forgot to close the door, Silvally came after him. 

"Hey, bud," he said.

Little did he know that a chorus of running footsteps were charging after him as well.


	5. The Requiem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sun and Gladion talk out the recent events.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> only one or two more parts after this, fellas!

"Yo, edgelord!" Sun called out to Gladion, who was currently sitting on top of Silvally. He whipped his head around, eyes blowing wide as he realized that _Sun was charging like a maddened Tauros toward him_. He moved to run off again, but Sun, who was currently riding on Nebby in her Solgaleo form, forcefully grabbed Gladion's arms.

"Nuh-uh. Not again," he grumbled. Gladion squirmed slightly. _There's no getting out of this one, is there?!_

"Alright, _Elio_ ," Gladion snapped out. Sun glared at Gladion for using his full name, but other than that held him still. 

"Don't call me that, _Gladion Mohn_ ," Sun snapped right back. Gladion looked away at the use of his last name. 

"Shut the hell up."

"I'll shut up when you explain why you ran away for the second time. You know for a fact that you can't keep running off when H- _you know who_ gets too close to you."

Gladion looked back at Sun, panic settling down in to just a deep pit of anxiety. Not enough for an attack yet, but still quite the amount.

"I think you know the answer, Eli."

Sun seemed more content with the nickname than his whole name. He loosened his grip, and let Gladion sit on Nebby with him. Silvally sat down at her massive paws, staying like a loyal Arcanine.

"You bet your ass I do, but if I'm gonna explain this shit to Hau I'm gonna need you to say it out loud. It doesn't have to be _to_ him, but I still need that answer."

Gladion placed his shaking, near arthritic hand in his hoodie pocket. 

"Alright," he sighed, defeated. " I'm....I'm in love with Hau, kahuna Hala's grandson. I have been since I was 15."

"So....the year me and Moon moved here?"

Gladion groaned, hiding his head in an uncharacteristically shy way in his hoodie. " _Yes_ ," he hissed out.

"Damn, son! Ya should've told him sooner!"

"What?!" Gladion yelped.

"Yeah, man! He's my best friend, n' he's liked you sin-" Sun cut himself off abruptly, slamming his hand over his mouth. "Shit, you weren't supposed to know that."

"...What?"

Sun's normally pale-tanned face turned bright red in embarrassment. "That was a secret, _shit shit shit_ I just told you my best bud's biggest secret."

Gladion....had actually never seen Sun embarrassed before. _It's more than a little amusing._

"Oh, now I'm interested," Gladion said, fighting down his blush so he could turn the tables and tease Sun for once.

Sun grumbled. "You do know I have blackmail on you, right?"

"And what might that be?"

"You honestly didn't notice that you seemed to have a....how do I phrase this? Your.....' _pixie stick'_ had arisen from your little lover," Sun teased snarkily, his face going back to its normally pale hue.

Gladion instantly went a dark red. 

Sun burst out laughing at his expression. 

"Shut the hell up!"

Sun calmed himself down quickly. "Okay, okay, I'll tell you."

"Go on...."

"Hau's liked you since he was 14. Which means you would've been 16."

"And you and Moon would've been 13, since you moved here when you were 12?"

"Yep. Thanks again, captain obvious."

Gladion let out a small laugh, shoving Sun's shoulder. "Don't lie, you do the same shit."

Sun snorted. "Yeah, yeah, yeah. Anyways, edgelord, I knew that he liked you even before he admitted it to me _this year_. It was.... It was kind of obvious, how didn't you notice? I thought you would've noticed how touchy he was getting with you?"

Gladion's cooling cheeks flared up again. "I thought he was just being....his overly friendly self."

Sun shook his head. "Nah, fam, that bitch just as head over heels as you are."

"That's a lot."

"I know! And you still didn't notice!"

"Well Hau didn't either!" 

"Wait a minute, now that you mention it...."

Gladion waited for a few minutes.

" _You_ started getting more touchy feely too!"

Gladion went red yet again. "Why do you pay so much attention?!"

"Moon and I were placing a bet on who would confess first."

"You were making bets?!"

Sun shrugged, smirking like an imp. 

"Oh my god. Eli, you are _evil_."

"I try," he laughed. Gladion snorted at this.

"Is that why you wanted to apply for Team Skull when you first moved here?"

"12 year old me had a crush on you. What can I say?"

Gladion flushed a little at this, not used to any sort of affection. 

"Not anymore, obviously. Guzma's pretty hot, not even gonna lie," Sun chuckled, kicking his legs slightly over Nebby's side. Gladion noticed he was being careful not to hit her. _What a dad._

"That's gay as hell."

"Dude, at least I'm pan. You're more homo than Lillie, and she's a huge ass lesbian."

Gladion groaned. "Speaking of, didn't Moon want to kiss Lil back when you guys first moved here?"

Sun cackled. "Yeah! She deadass leaned over while we were picking out our starters and whispered..."

Sun cleared his throat and pitched his voice in a feminine way.

"'Eli!! Do you see that pretty girl over there??'"

Gladion burst out cackling at the impression. 

"And I was like, 'Moon, that shit gay!'"

Gladion was wheezing at this point. "W-wh-What did she say?"

Sun smirked again.

"'Boy, I know you were staring at Kukui's ass!'"

Gladion nearly fell off of Nebby. But thanks to her long tail, she guided him back up. 

"You alright over there man?"

Gladion cleared his throat, not used to laughing that hard. "Yeah, 'm fine. That was just hilarious is all."

"Well, I do have a talent for that," Sun said in a mock-cocky tone. Gladion restrained himself from laughing so he wouldn't fall again.

"Alright. You ready to go explain this to him?"

Gladion took a deep breath, and exhaled. "Alright. Wish me luck."

"Why? I'm coming with you."

"Oh."

With that, Silvally clambered on to Nebby, and the four of them trotted back to the small house.


	6. Coming to Terms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gladion finally confesses to Hau.

Gladion's hands were shaking as he stepped toward the porch.

"Come on, Gladi. You can do it," Sun said, patting Gladion's back.

"Fine, _dad_ ," he snapped anxiously.

"Ooh, am I your _da_ -"

"Don't start."

Sun laughed and withdrew his hand. "Aight, bro. I'm rootin' for ya."

Gladion offered a rare, small smile, and with that he turned the knob and stepped inside.

He looked around, spotting Moon and Lillie relaxing on the couch. No sign of Hau, though.

"Uh...am I allowed in?" he asked meekly. Moon looked up from braiding Lillie's hair, eyes lighting up in both relief and slight annoyance. Gladion wasn't sure if he should be happy or if he should run. Yeah definit- No, he wouldn't run. Not this time.  

"You go piss in a bush or som'n?" Moon snarkily asked, tapping Lillie's cheek to wake her up. When her eyes landed on Gladion, they lit up in joy. 

An improvement from Moon....he hated seeing Moon anywhere close to angry. He'd never seen angry, and frankly, he was terrified to.

"No...but I think I'll be able to stay here for once."

Moon looked him in the eyes, perhaps searching for lies or deceit. When she found none, she smiled for the first time since he walked in.

"Hau's upstairs. I figure that's why you're here?" Lillie asked.

Gladion nodded. "Thanks, little sister."

Lillie huffed at this. "Shoo!"

Gladion booked it to the steps and carefully made his way up. His room's door was closed. _It wasn't like that earlier....Hau must be in there._

He gave it a small knock. "..Hau?"

A small sniffle could be heard. Gladion felt bile rise up in his throat. Oh Arceus, did he- did he really just make his best friend turned crush cry? _That's....a new low._ "Can I come in? Please..."

The door clicked.

Gladion pulled it open slowly, eyes quickly adjusting to the lack of light. Odd, that their room could be near completely dark even in the middle of the day.

"....Gladion?"

"Hau," he breathed, chest tightening when he saw the other boy's slightly red eyes. 

He was expecting coldness, maybe even for Hau to lash out at him for his idiotic behavior. What he wasn't expecting was to be tackled to the floor in an absolutely bone breaking hug. 

"Oh my Arceus, I thought- I thought you didn't ever want to see me again," Hau purred out happily, nuzzling into Gladion's neck. Which....admittedly made his heart race all over again. 

Gladion rose up slightly, giving Hau a rare, gentle embrace. "Why...would you ever think that?"

Hau chuckled, tears spilling out slightly. "I-I don't know? Maybe because you kinda ran off all abruptly?"

"Right after I kissed you on the lips? How in the.....how in the name of Giratina did that equal hate to you?"

"I," he broke off to wipe his eyes, "I don't even know....I'm just happy you're here again..."

"Hey...um... Gladi?"

"Mm?"

Hau slowly pressed his lips to Gladion's. His heart completely stopped for a solid second before spiking to a horribly fast pace. Gladion kissed back just as slowly, and thn broke off.

"I....I love you," he mumbled out.

Hau reddened. A lot. That was an _extremely_ rare sight.

"...Love you too.."

"Does this mean that you're my... boyfriend now?" Gladion stuttered, only now noticing he was beet red and close to catching fire.

"O-only if you...want me t-"

Gladion cut him off with a quick peck.

Hau got his answer, alright.

"We... 100% need to do this again. Please?"

Gladion couldn't ever take it when Hau gave him puppy eyes. He offered a smile, and pressed his forehead against Hau's.

"Of course."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ONE MORE ONE MORE ONE MORE!!


	7. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well....this is the end fellas! thank you for sticking by me while I wrote this!

Gladion walked down the stairs, holding Hau's hand shakily. Hau beamed at the other boy. 

"C'mon, Gladi! You can tell em!"

Moon stood with her hand on her hips. "Tell us..what, exactly?"

Gladion swallowed. 

"Well....we're... _boyfriends_ now." The word felt odd on his tongue, and the sentence made his face go red all over again.

Moon squealed happily, catching Sun and Lillie's attention. 

"Who confessed first?" Sun chimed, knowing full well that Gladion knew about the bets.

He groaned. "I...did..."

Hau nodded in confirmation, giving Gladion a quick peck on the cheek. Red was an understatement for this boy right about now.

"Yes, bitch! I win!" 

"Wha?!" Hau asked curiously.

"You owe me 1,000 !"

Moon sighed, handing over the large sum of money. "Honestly would've thought malsalada man would be the first to go."

"You were placing _bets_?!"

Gladion nodded. Hau gasped at him.

"You were in on it?!"

"Y-yeah..."

"Did you do this just so Sun could win money?" Hau mumbled, his eyes showing a rare glimmer of sadness.

"No way.....honestly....I've been in love with you since I was 15."

Hau nearly shrieked out of being flustered, but he muffled it with his hands.

Gladion gave the others a nervous smile.

"And, uh, Moon?"

"'Sup?"

Gladion leaned over. 

"Let us know when you and Lil finally hit it off. I know you still _likeee_ her," he teased.

Moon flushed a dark red. "You shut your mouth!"

Gladion cackled and ran back upstairs. Hau, who managed to overhear, giggled and followed soon after.

Sun got the memo, but Lillie? Poor girl didn't get it until much, _much_ later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahh,,, I loved writing this. If you guys want to see more work like this from me, just say the word!


End file.
